One and Done
by Paige Terner
Summary: Castle and Beckett share a magical moment. Short and sweet. One shot.


**Title: One and Done  
><strong>

**Summary: Castle and Beckett share a magical moment.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

* * *

><p>Beckett angled her green eyes up to meet the blue ones that were merely inches away. She'd never tell Castle that she loved the fact that he was taller than her, even when she had her heels on. His ego didn't need anything else to inflate it. She also would never tell him that being this close to him took her breath away and made her knees go weak. No, she wouldn't tell him that because she didn't have to. He already knew. He could see what he did to her. He recognized it because it was exactly what she did it to him.<p>

Castle's smile widened when their eyes locked and his hands squeezed hers a little tighter. He took a half step towards her, removing all space from between their bodies. They were pressed together, their breaths mingling as they struggled to inhale and exhale properly. Their eyes closed as the last inch separating their lips disappeared.

The world stopped. All sounds, all sights, everything ceased to be but the two of them. They had kissed before, but this was something different entirely. It was pure, and it spoke clearer than either of them ever could. It told a tale of patience, joy, sorrow, new beginnings and a promising future. Everything they'd ever felt towards each other, all they'd been though, the ups and downs of the last five years, it was all reflected in this one kiss.

They had nearly lost each other so many times. They'd ignored their feelings and the advice of their family and friends for far too long. None of that mattered now. Now they were losing themselves in each other. They gave in. They listened. And it was worth it. Worth the wait. Worth the risk. Worth everything.

Kate sighed into Castle's lips as he dropped her hands from his and wrapped one strong arm around her waist. His other hand gently found its way to the back of her head. She reached up and clasped her hands together behind his neck. They somehow pulled each other closer.

As their lips continued to slow dance, their emotions raced faster. A single tear escaped Kate's eye, but neither noticed. They could feel each other smiling, feel their bodies trembling. Both wanted to speak, but they'd already said enough, and they could talk more later. Right now, this kiss was all that they needed.

They moved as one, breathing in turns so they wouldn't have to break apart for air. It was perfect, uninhibited harmony. It was love.

They didn't know how much time had passed. All they knew was that it felt wonderful to be locked in the kiss. Suddenly, a noise tried to distract them. A rhythmic pounding of some sort. It wasn't their hearts because those had been beating wildly since before the kiss began. And then another sound joined in. A louder sound, almost shrill. Then, a voice.

"Okay you two, save something for the honeymoon."

Kate reluctantly pulled away from Castle enough to look at the speaker, who was smiling at them.

"May I finish?" The man asked.

Kate looked back at Castle. They smiled at each other and then turned back to the man, both nodding. He returned their smiles and then lifted his hands out to his sides.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle."

The newlyweds turned to face the small crowd, who was still clapping and yelling out as it had been near the end of their kiss. There wasn't a face without a smile on it and many of the women in the group had tears in their eyes. A couple of the men in the bridal party did too, but they would forever deny that fact.

Spurred on by the cheering, Rick turned back to Kate and wrapped her up in his arms again. This time he gently bent her backwards as his lips found hers once more. She pulled away after a few moments, finding it hard to kiss him while laughing and trying not to cry. He stood her up and they walked hand-in-hand down the aisle. There was a party to be had and then a private plane would be waiting to take them away for a three week trip around the world.

That was to be the beginning of their life together as husband and wife.


End file.
